Papá Devuélveme mis manitos
by Missis Darcy
Summary: -Las manos de la niña están totalmente destrozadas.. lo siento pero tuvimos que amputarlas- Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y desesperación. Era una niña... iMi niña! Estaba cansada yo metí a mi hija en esto.
1. Chapter 1

"**Papá… Devuélveme mis manitos"**

**Nesssie Pov**

Estaba muy triste tenía que dejar a mi mamita en casa descansando porque tenía que salir con James, no es que no lo quisiera era mi papito y lo amo, pero no me gusta cuando golpea a mamá.

-Haber Cariño te abrocho el cinturón- dijo subiéndome al auto nuevo que compro... Creo que estaba feliz por eso aunque a mama no le gusto la idea porque dijo que no tenias tanto dinero y fue por ello que James la golpeo.

El camino lo hicimos cantando "WITZY WITZY ARAÑA" ¿Por qué papa no podía ser asi de feliz todo el tiempo? -Cariño voy a comprar unas cosas que necitamos para la casa y vuelvo o hagas travesuras ¿ok?-dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba un poco molesta con él, Ese no era mi papito, mi papito era bueno, a mi papito le gustaba ver películas conmigo, le gustaba leerme cuentos, entonces ¿Cómo es que este señor es igual a papa? Bajo del auto tomando su billetera mientras yo seguia cantando y haciendo señitas con mis manos. . Ya habia pasado un rato desde que papa se fue y estoy muy aburrida, ya no quería cantar y mis manitas estaban cansadas, Vi la parte de atrás del auto donde estaba mi bolsito de pinturas, Tome el marcador negro que era el favorito de papa, y empecé a dibujar un corazoncito, luego tome el rojo y lo coloree. Pase un rato haciendo muchos dibujitos para que papi viera que lo amo y que quiero que sea el papito bueno que era siempre. Estaba cansada habia jugado cantado, reído y jugado mucho, mis ojitos estaban pesándome asi que tome una mantita que estaba en el suelo del auto y me cubrí con ella, puse mis manitas debajo de mi cabecita y me dormí. . . James Pov

-Vicky cariño de verdad debo irme Mi hija me esta esperando e el A...auto... Vi...Victoria deja de hacer eso-dije con la voz entrecortada mientras victoria masajeaba mi miembro.

-Mm Vamos James, un rapidito-dijo dándoles un apretón.

-No puedo ya tarde demasiado asi que iFuera manos!-dije, la bese en los labios y Sali de ahí.

Mi vida era buena aunque siempre Bella la jode, desde hace tiempo ella se niega a tener sexo conmigo asi que Vicky me consuela, pero ella quiere algo más asi que esta seria última vez que me viera.

Trataba de ser buen padre... por Nesssie, no quiera que pasara lo que yo.

Un padre ausente que a lo largo término convirtiéndose en un desconocido.

Camine lentamente hacia mi coche… Se sentía bien poder decir que era mío... Algo que lo compre yo solo.

Nada de lo tengo es mío todo nos lo regalo el padre de Bella. Fuimos unos idiotas... Ella fue idiota por no cuidarse.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto para subirme, vi recostada a Nessie con unos marcadores en la mano. INo! Mire bien…

Mi auto tenía varios estúpidos dibujos.

Manchas

Dibujos

Rayas

iMi auto!

Tome a Renesme del brazo haciendo que despertara.

**Nessie Pov**

-Pa...Papi –dije despertándome.

Mire sus ojos... y me daba miedo, este era el james que golpeaba a mama...

Este no era mi papito.

Tomo mi mano y la golpeo...

Me lanzo una bofetada que hizo que mi rostro se golpeara contra el respaldo del auto. Iba a lanzarme otro golpe pero yo puse mi mano antes de que mi cabeza impactara contra el vidrio

Golpes… Dolor

Golpes…..Llanto

Golpes….iAuxilio!

-Papito idejame por favor!-alcance a decir antes de que todo a mi alrededor se volviera negro… Al menos asi el dolor disminuyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Odien a James…. Aclaro que este es una adaptación de la historia "papá… devuélveme mis manitos" Mi fic no se basara en ello, más bien solo el principio ya que le daré forma a mi gusto.**


	2. Solo mi bebé

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola y aquí continuamos, gracias por seguir mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Lore Cullen mi beta adorada ¡Te mereces el mundo linda!**

_**Papá… Devuelve mis manitos**_

"**Solo mi bebé"**

**Jasper Pov**

Decir que fue un día fácil sería mentir. Tuvimos muchísimo trabajo, aunque a mí aún no me dejaran chequear a tantos pacientes ya que era un nuevo miembro de este hospital.

Me quité la bata y la colgué en el perchero de la puerta, tomé mi billetera para dirigirme a la cafetería. Ya que hoy tenía guardia.

—Hasta que por fin sale a comer algo —dijo la enfermera Alice quien pasaba por ahí.

—Sí, bueno usted también debería comer algo —le dije. Ella asintió y se marchó.

No quería tener guardia hoy. Quería salir pronto para poder ir a visitar a Bella, ella era mi mejor amiga y la extraño tanto. No la veía desde que se casó con James Idiota Whiterpol.

No sé como ella fue tan tonta para casarse con él aún cuando yo le di otra opción.

Flashback

— _¡Jasper, ya por favor la decisión está tomada!_ —_decía ella llorando y aferrándose cada vez más a mí._

—_Bella no es así, tú sabes que… iDios! Por favor no te cases, no con él. James solo te traerá problemas y tú lo sabes._

—_No. ¡Nadie lo conoce! Solo yo... Solo yo sé como es él. Nadie más ha visto lo perfecto que es _—_respondió volviendo a llorar._

—_Entonces quieres para tu vida un drogadicto de mierda, que te golpea _—_grité. Ella se separó de mí mirándome atónita–. ¡Por favor! No me tomes como estúpido Bella sé que cuando llegabas con el ojo morado o con el labio partido no era porque te caíste. ¡Dios! Ese infeliz se aprovechaba de tu amor… ¡Date cuenta Bella! Ese matrimonio solo te traerá problemas._

—_Tienes razón... la tienes, pero no puedo hacer nada. No quiero que señalen a mí o a mi bebé. ¡Dios! No quiero esto._

—_Bella sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te amo. Haría lo que fuese por ti. Yo… Yo me haría cargo de tu bebé y de ti. Sería como su padre, pero no te cases Bella, tienes otra opción, te estoy dando otra opción._

—_No, Jasper, yo me metí en esto, no te embarcaría a mi bebé y a mí, entiende yo puedo con esto. Así que déjame sola necesito preparar mi boda._

_Fin Flashback._

Esa fue la última vez que Bella y yo nos abrazamos sin que James la insultara.

Necesitaba saber si estaba bien, Charlie y Renée también estaban muy preocupados ya que desde que se casaron no han recibido ni una sola llamada de ellos. Así que me puse a investigarla ya sé donde vive, su teléfono y donde trabaja James, ya que el maldito no le permite que Bella trabaje.

—Doctor Cullen a emergencias… Doctor Cullen a emergencias. —Se oyó por el alto parlante.

Edward era un gran chico, fue el único que me recibió sin preguntar de más, me agrada mucho. Podríamos decir que es uno de los mejores médicos de este hospital. Es pediatra y tiene una facilidad para entablar conversaciones con los niños a los que atiende.

Iba entrando a la cafetería cuando vislumbré a un chico flaco y pálido, con la ropa sucia y el cabello rubio opaco, demasiado largo y agarrado en una coleta, sentado en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared.

¿Era James? No lo creo, el James que yo conocí jamás estaría vestido así.

Discretamente me acerqué a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe de alguna paciente que haya entrado recientemente? —pregunté, ella bajó la mirada hasta la escarapela que decía "_Doc. Jasper Whitlock_" y revisó la tabla. —Sí, recientemente ingresó una niña llamada Renesmee Whiterpol —dijo ella.

—Nessie —susurré—. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Al parecer llegó inconsciente y con varios hematomas, no le puedo dar más información ya que el Doc. Cullen la sigue atendiendo. Permiso —dijo.

No podía ser Nessie, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Debería estar con su hija.

Iba a ir a su casa a buscarla pero… si no estaba allí, perdería mi tiempo y puede que Nessie salga y James se la lleve.

Tomé mi móvil y la llamé.

— ¿Bue… Bueno? —Esa era su voz, se oía un poco mas apagada pero era ella. Mi dulce hermanita—. ¿Bueno? —volvió a preguntar aclarándose la garganta.

—Bella, soy yo Jasper y necesito que vengas al hospital "Century Hospital" —le expliqué todo lo que sabía y ella colgó.

**Bella POV**

¡No debí dejarla ir con ese monstruo!

Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a Jasper mi niña no estaría así.

Ahora que importaba lo que la gente dijera. No, ahora solo me importaba mi pequeñita…

¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

—Llegamos, señora —dijo el taxista, tomé el dinero de mi bolso, se lo entregué y bajé del taxi.

Entré corriendo al hospital, o al menos lo intentaba, la última paliza de James no es que me permitiera hacer mucho.

—Se… señorita me informaron que aquí está internada mi hija Renesmee Whiterpol podría… ¿podría decirme su estado? —pregunté, la chica solo me observaba con pena.

Era obvio, tenía el ojo hinchado, la ceja partida y el labio roto… ¿Había una imagen más horrible que esta?

— ¡Bella! —gritaron atrás de mí, me volteé con cuidado y ahí estaba.

¡Cuanto lo había extrañado!

Pronto me vi envuelta de un brazo protector. Eso era lo que necesitaba de mi Jasper, mi mejor amigo. Me apretó más a su pecho y eso hizo que gimiera de dolor al sentir una gran opresión en mis costillas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acariciando mi rostro, su ceño se frunció al recorrer con su dedo mi hinchado ojo—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo? ¡Voy a matarlo! —gritó.

—Juro que luego te lo explico pero dime, ¿qué tiene mi bebé? —pregunté tomando su mano entre las mías. Él solo bajó la cabeza. Eso no era bueno, ¡jamás! Jasper había evitado una mirada mía.

—Bella es que… ¡Dios! él... Nessie, ella…

— ¡Vamos Jasper, dime donde está mi bebé! —grité.  
En estos momentos, no importaba James, no importaba el dolor, no importaban los golpes.  
¡No! ¡Aquí importaba mi bebé!

Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Jasper solo decía incoherencias así que le pregunté nuevamente a la recepcionista quien me dijo que fuese a urgencias.

—Debes verlo tú misma —susurro Jasper, con cuidado de no tocar ningún sitio donde tenía golpes caminamos hacia urgencias.

—Alice venga para acá, ¿podría decirme si tiene alguna información sobre la paciente Renesmee Whiterpol? —preguntó Jasper.

La pequeña chica lo miró y luego a mí, pena absoluta, era lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

—Espera aquí, averiguaré algo —me dijo Jasper y besó el tope de mi cabeza, yo solo me quedé ahí.

¡James! No había pensado en él. ¿También estará en emergencias?

Mi estómago gruñó, era el recordatorio de que por culpa de James, Nessie y yo no comimos, por él y ese estúpido auto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho y me fijé bien. Ahí estaba James, sentado en el suelo y agarrando fuertemente su cabello.

— ¿Ja... James? —lo llamé, él levantó la cabeza y me miró—. Y Nessie ¿Co… Cómo esta?

—Fue su culpa, ella lo hizo… —repetía.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dime que le pasó a mi hija!

—No me grites oíste, no tienes derecho. ¡Esto es tu culpa! Tu culpa —gritó levantándose y mirándome furioso.

¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

Levanté mi mano para golpearlo pero demasiado rápido me vi detenida por él, quien con demasiada rudeza me acorraló contra la pared.

— ¿Familiares de la paciente Renesmee Whiterpol? —preguntaron a nuestras espaldas, yo solo me volteé mientras James me sostuvo con su mano mi codo obligando a que mi cara se quedara en su pecho.

El maldito no quería que vieran mi ojo morado.

—Yo soy su padre —respondió James.

—Las manos de la niña están totalmente destrozadas. Lo siento pero tuvimos que amputarlas —dijo el doctor.

Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y desesperación.

Yo debería estar así, no mi hija.

Con un brusco movimiento me deshice del agarre de James.

El doctor dejó escapar una maldición cuando se fijó en mi rostro.

Golpeé a James o lo intenté.

Estaba cansada yo metí a mi hija en esto.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima —gritó Jasper pero James ni siquiera se inmutó al oírlo, al contrario presionó más fuerte mi garganta haciendo que mi visión se volviese borrosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Les gusto?**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO PATEAR EL TRASERO DE JAMES**

Gracias a ustedes chicas

**CeCiegarcia,Xime,TwiFic's,lobalunallena****,****supattinsondecullen, ****,****MyLifeIsColors,Puquii,PaguMaravilla,deattinson****,****stewpattz****,****SkyTwiCullen****,****ashleyswan ****Twilight-02,Brujcullen,Guest****,CeCiegarcia, Magita de Pattinson.**


	3. Chantaje

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola y aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por seguir mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Lore Cullen mi beta adorada ¡Te mereces el mundo linda!**

"**Chantaje"**

Jasper Pov

¿Cómo dejé que mi hermanita pasara por esto? ¡Dios! Debí buscarla antes. No la cuidé... No lo hice.

—Jasper, hay algo que tienes que ver —dijo Edward entrando a la habitación en donde Bella descansaba.

Asentí y antes de dirigirme con Edward a su consultorio deposité un beso en la frente de Bella.

—Emmett me ha dejado ver las radiografías que se le practicó a Isabella. —Las sacó del sobre color marrón y las colocó sobre la luz—. Si observas puedes notar que tiene varias fracturas y sin contar con los miles de moretones que se le halló en el cuerpo. Podría…

—Podríamos anular el matrimonio y hacer que James se pudra en la cárcel —terminé de decir, tomé las radiografías y las visualicé bien.

Mi niña, mi pequeñita lastimada.

—También contando el estado en el que se encuentra la niña. ¡Por dios, Jasper! ¿Cómo alguien puede soportar algo así? —preguntó pasando una mano sobre su cabello.

Edward, por poco, no muele a golpes a James cuando vio como Bella caía al piso por su falta de oxígeno. Desde un principio se ofreció para cuidar de mis angelitas.

—No lo sé, Edward. Pero juro... juro que haré lo imposible para que mi Bells y Nessie no sean lastimados... ¡jamás! —dije apretando los puños.

—Como ya te dije, Jasper cuentas conmigo, ahora iré a revisar a Renesmee...

— ¡No! Edward, tu turno terminó hace horas, debes ir a descansar —ordené.

—Pero….

—Pero nada, ve a descansar ¡ahora! —ordené.

Él no tenía por qué estar aquí… hay algo que cambió desde que vio a Bella.

Yo sé que Bella es hermosa, todo el mundo lo sabe. Desde los doce años los chicos la acosaban para que aceptara una cita con ellos. Cosa que nunca sucedió. No porque Bella se creyera mejor que nadie, aunque sí lo era. Yo aporté a ello, amenazando a cada baboso que se le acercaba.

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa al recordar lo que le dije a Tyler, le había dicho que Bella era lesbiana y que Rose era su pareja.

—Adiós Jasper, nos vemos mañana. —Lo poco que conocía a Edward sabía que era obstinado así que primero pasaría a ver a Nessie.

Salí del consultorio y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella…

¿Qué demonios?

Bella no estaba.

**Bella POV**

¿Morir era así?

El dolor seguía ahí.

Mi cabeza me punzaba, las costillas me dolían horrores.

Sentía a alguien acariciar mi cabello. Me obligué a salir de esa profunda oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos, pero la luz cegadora me obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente.

Pestañé un par de veces hasta que pude soportar tanta claridad.

De seguro era Jasper el que me acariciaba… Tenía que pedirle que me ayudase. Él lo haría, lo sé.

— ¡Por fin despiertas! Creí que tendría que cargarte, toma tus cosas —ordenó.

Esto no era bueno. James estaba incluso peor que antes, sus ojos estaban rojos. Apestaba a licor. Tenía miedo y no por mí… ¿Acaso él podría lastimar más a mi bebé?

—Ve…Vete James, estamos en un hospital y no dejarán que me lleves a mí ni a mi niña ¡Vete! Olvidemos esto. Por favor, no me hagas más daño —supliqué.

—Vámonos amor, dejémoslo todo. Renesmee estará bien aquí, ya verás Jasper la cuidará. ¡Vámonos! Iremos a una casita en la pradera —decía.

¿Acaso había algo más cruel que él?

—James ¡Vete! Vete porque soy capaz de gritar... ¡Jamás! Nunca dejaré a mi hija ¿oíste? Es mía…. Vete, lárgate ¡Ahora! —Me preparaba para gritar pero pronto mi llamado de auxilio se vio ininterrumpido por la mano de James tapando mi boca.

—Dime, ¿qué pensaría Jasper si se entera de nuestro secretito? —dijo James burlón.  
—No te atreverías, por favor, no puedes. Tú… tú lo prometiste.

—En estos instantes las promesas no cuentan, o te vienes conmigo o tu querido Jasper se entera que el bastardo al que llama "hijo" es mío —retó.

—Solo necesito saber que no tocarás a mi bebé. Por favor —supliqué.

—No, ella no me importa, solo tú. Seremos tú y yo como antes ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo bailando, cantando, jugando, siendo felices, tendremos más hijos… Solo tú y yo.

Con cuidado me retiró los cables que estaban conectados en mi cuerpo.

Me cubrió con su chaqueta. Y salimos de ahí.

—Te amo bebé. Volveré por ti —susurré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Les gusto?**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO PATEAR EL TRASERO DE JAMES**

Gracias a ustedes chicas

**CeCiegarcia,Xime,TwiFic's,lobalunallena,supattinsondecullen,,MyLifeIsColors,Puquii,PaguMaravilla,deattinson,stewpattz,SkyTwiCullen,ashleyswan****Twilight-02,Brujcullen,Guest,CeCiegarcia, Magita de Pattinson, JavierDavidFanfics**


	4. Chapter 4 Desesperación

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Lore Cullen mi beta adorada. ¡Te mereces el mundo linda!**

**Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

"**Papá devuélveme mis manitos"**

**Desesperación  
**

**BELLA's POV**

— iJames! Baja la velocidad, por favor —rogué. Tenía miedo. James manejaba como un loco, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las señales de tránsito.  
No se inmutó al oírme, solo apretó mi mano con más fuerza haciéndome gemir.

Estar sentada y con el frío que hacía provocaba que los golpes que me había dado me dolieran más, pero no quería quejarme o me golpearía nuevamente.

James giró el volante haciendo que las llantas del auto chillaran, tuve que taparme los oídos para no quedarme sorda. Cuando nos estabilizamos pisó a fondo el acelerador.

No podía ver nada excepto los árboles que nos rodeaban y la inmensa luna en el cielo.

— ¿A... A dónde me llevas? —pregunté temerosa.

—A nuestro hogar, mi amor. Al lugar donde siempre debimos estar—dijo riéndose histéricamente.

Tenía miedo, James estaba drogado.

—Por favor, James... Para, no me hagas esto te lo ruego —dije entre lágrimas.

Me atreví a agarrar con mis amoratadas manos su camisa y lo zarandeé pero él me empujó sin importarle el daño que me causaba.

Mi cabeza chocó contra la ventana haciéndola crujir.

Aproveché que James me miró, tomé el volante y lo moví hacia varios lados.

— ¡Deja el maldito volante de una vez! —gritó James luchando conmigo.

Me dio un codazo en el estomago dejándome sin aire, así que solté el volante y traté de respirar.

No quería ir con él. Sabía que jamás volvería a ver a mi niña, pero al menos tenía que jugar todas mis cartas.

Tomé la manija de la puerta y me lancé mientras el auto aún seguía en movimiento.

Mi cabeza golpeó innumerables veces contra el frío suelo, y un dolor en el hombro me hizo darme cuenta que fue una estupidez.

Escuché algo chocarse y me atreví a levantar la vista.  
Era el auto de James que se había chocado contra un árbol.

Esta era mi oportunidad, debía salir de allí. El choque no fue muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo atontado, contaba con unos diez minutos de ventaja y debía aprovecharlo.

Con mi brazo izquierdo y mis piernas logré ponerme de pie.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí un líquido caliente recorrer desde mi frente hacia mi mejilla.

Pasé mi mano por ahí limpiándome. Era la sangre de los golpes que me di.

**JAMES's POV**

Bella…

¿Qué hice?

Ella abrió la puerta y se lanzó, perdí el control del auto y este chocó contra un árbol.

/:/

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y sentí un líquido caliente y viscoso en mi cabeza.  
Levanté la cabeza y todo empezó a darme vueltas.

—Bella… ¿Bella? —pregunté, mi voz estaba ronca.

Miré el asiento de al lado y no había nada, excepto la puerta abierta y el vidrio trisado.

Con cuidado me quité el cinturón de seguridad, y bajé del coche.  
Del capote salía mucho humo pero eso no importaba. Estoy seguro que Bella debe estar perdida en el bosque.

_Mi pequeña tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación_

Tenía que concentrarme. Yo fui el mejor Scout de mi generación, no era tan difícil rastrearla.

En estos momentos, yo era un cazador y ella era mi presa.

Lo más seguro es que no haya llegado aún a alguna carretera. Conseguí que el mareo se estabilizara y empecé a caminar.

Voy por ti, Bella… Voy por ti.

Tomé mi móvil y puse la linterna.  
Vi un poco de sangre cerca de donde mi auto había chocado, me agaché y pasé mis dedos por allí.

No puedes escapar de mí, Bella… No puedes.

**BELLA's POV**

Estaba desesperada. No sabía hacia dónde ir. Corrí y corrí hasta que mi cuerpo desfallecía pero no conseguía llegar hacia ningún sitio.  
Quizá si me quedo aquí James me encontrará y me evitaré de ser devorada de algún animal del bosque.

Pero…. ¿Qué sentido tendría todo lo que he luchado hasta ahora?

Seguí caminando hasta que vi una pequeña luz de entre los árboles.

Caminé hacia ella, pero no debí hacerlo.

—Aquí estás —anunció victorioso. Por mi parte solo pude temblar de miedo y me volteé para seguir caminado pero a mis espaldas se encontraba un gran tronco que hizo que cayera de espaldas.

Él se acerco a mí y me tomó de la solapa del abrigo que él me había puesto en el hospital.

— ¡Te lo advertí! —gritó estrellando su puño contra mi rostro—.Tú no vas a dejarme, perra. Eres mía.

— ¡Ya no! Por favor James, ya no me golpees —supliqué poniéndome de rodillas y abrazando sus piernas—. Por favor, ya no me golpees.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, perra! —dijo obligándome a levantarme y golpeando todo mi cuerpo contra un enorme y duro pino.

Un crujido de mi brazo.

La sangre chorreando de mi nariz.

Golpe…. Sangre.

Golpe... Huesos rotos.

Golpe… Dolor.

Solo sentí a James tomarme de la cintura y colocarme en su hombro para empezar a caminar.

—Nadie nos va a separar, mi amor. Nadie.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa misma posición, pero si sé que sentía toda la sangre que se subió a mi cabeza dejándome más mareada que antes.

Me dolía todo. Hasta respirar era una tortura para mí.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar —dijo abriendo una puerta.

Todo seguía igual de oscuro. Me depositó en algo blando que supuse seria un colchón.  
Quería gritar y llorar cuando me dejó en la cama completamente tendida. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que calmaran el dolor. Pero nadie lo curó y de tanto llorar me quedé dormida.

/:/

Sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi rostro, así que lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver a James sentado a mi lado.

Instintivamente intenté separarme de él pero no pude más que gemir por el dolor que sentía.

—No te muevas, nena. Estoy limpiándote —dijo mostrándome un algodón humedecido en lo que supongo era alcohol.

Agaché mi rostro, creando con mi cabello una cortina que nos separara, pero él lo tomó con un poco de fuerza y lo amarró en sus manos.

—Mira puedes intentar hacer esto difícil si quieres, pero de ninguna forma vas a salir de aquí. A menos que sea muerta así que quédate quieta y déjame curarte —explicó volviendo a pasar el algodón por mi frente.

Solo cerré mis ojos y dejé que hiciera lo que se le venga en gana.

—También te traje de comer —susurró mientras limpiaba mis brazos.

No le respondí y me puse a pensar en mi pequeña...

Ojala Jasper la ayudara. Sus manitos.

¿Cómo permití que ese monstruo la lastimara a tal grado?

**Flashback.**

_Jasper y yo nos habíamos conocido cuando apenas tenía cinco años, en un parque mientras mamá hablaba con Leah, la esposa de Embry._

_Ella estaba embarazada y mamá dijo que era saludable que caminara, así que fuimos a ese parque pero estaba muy aburrida, así que me fui a unos de los banquillos más cercano, donde vi a un niño rubio lanzar unas cuantas migas de pan a las palomas, así que tímidamente lo saludé._

—_Hola _—_le dije acercándome a él.  
_—_Hola _—_contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Él era muy lindo, tenía unos bonitos ojos celestes y una sonrisa encantadora._

— _¿Me darías unas migas? Quiero ver a las palomas más de cerca.  
_—_Claro. _—_Él metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacó algunas migas y las puso en mi mano.  
Las arrojamos y las aves empezaron a aparecer._

—_Soy Bella Swan _—_dije extendiéndole mi mano._

—_Jasper _Whitlock —_dijo estrechándomela. Él parecía un caballero como los de las novelas que mamá ve siempre_—. _Bells, ¿te puedo decir así verdad?_ —_preguntó y yo asentí con las mejillas sonrosadas_—. _¿Estás perdida?_

—_Vine con mamá a ver a mi tía Leah. Ella se casó con mi tío Embry y van a tener a su bebé. Mi mamá está con mi tía sentada más allá _—_indicó señalando a un par de mujeres sentadas en una banca. Una de pelo negro y piel morena tenía un enorme vientre_—. _Mamá dice que es bueno que mi tía camine, así que nos trajo al parque, pero han estado todo el rato sentadas._

—_Jasper. _—_Escuchamos llamar a una mujer. Ambos nos miramos antes de levantar la cabeza_—._ Hijo, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo sales así, sin decir nada? ¡Y además solo! Te he buscado por horas._

—_Mami, papá no quiso venir conmigo ¡Ya nunca quiere jugar conmigo! Además, solo estaba jugando con Bella._

—_Hola, cariño _—_me saludó con una sonrisa_—. _¿Estás aquí solita? _—_ preguntó preocupada._

—_No, mamá está allí. _—_Giraron y vieron a una mujer parecida a Bella que la llamaba con la mano_—. _Creo que debo irme._

_Cuando me levanté trastrabillé un poco, pero Jasper que también se había levantado me sujetó._

—_Nos vemos, Jasper._

—_Nos vemos, Bella._

_Durante ese mes, la madre de Jasper lo traía al parque, ya que se había hecho amiga de mi mamá. _

**Fin Flashback.**

Jasper como te necesito -pensé.

—Mi amor, te voy a ayudar a sentarte para que comas y no te duela —dijo James volviéndome a la realidad.

Me tomó con cuidado de no lastimarme -más de lo que ya lo había hecho- y me colocó varias almohadas tras la espalda.

Tomó un plato de una pequeña mesa que había al lado de la cama, y tomó con la cuchara un poco de esa sopa.

—Abre la boca —indicó, pero yo la cerré más—. Abre la boca Isabella o voy a…

— ¿A golpearme? —pregunté con evidente sarcasmo—. ¿Más todavía? ¿Qué no vez? Debo tener el rostro desfigurado, y varios huesos rotos. Mi pequeña bebé está sola en un hospital por tu culpa… y…—Empecé a balbucear pero las lágrimas no me lo permitían.

—Bien, no comas pero cuando te estés muriendo de hambre me rogarás —afirmó saliendo por una puerta.  
Miré a mi alrededor pero no había ninguna ventana, solo la puerta por donde él había salido.

Preferí seguir recordando para no enfrentarme a esto.

_Jasper y yo estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños número 15 en un bar al cual solo pudimos ingresar con ayuda de Melanie que era amiga mía._

— _¿Te ha gustado tu sorpresa? _—_pregunté cuando nos sentamos, y le serví una cerveza._

—_Me ha encantado, mi vida. Es perfecta, pero no vamos a beber. Podríamos tener un accidente y no voy a arriesgarte _—_dijo tomando mi mano, y con la otra llamó a uno de los bartender _—. _Tráiganos dos limonadas, por favor _—_pidió.  
_

_Pasamos toda la noche hablando de cómo nos conocimos, de sus novias y de la universidad._

— _¿Quieres bailar?_ —_me preguntó tendiéndome su mano._

—_Jazz, sabes que no sé bailar._

—_Vamos, Bells. Es mi cumpleaños, dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera así que baila conmigo. _—_No pude negarme y acepté tomar su mano. A pesar de que la canción era muy movida, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho._

—_Te quiero, Jazz _—_le susurré._

—_Yo también, Bells, con todo mi corazón. _—_Estuvimos un muy buen rato en esa posición hasta que alguien lo llamó al móvil y yo me quedé en la pista de baile esperándolo._

—_Hola muñeca _—_susurraron a mi lado haciéndome saltar._

_Me giré para ver quien había sido el que me había asustado. Era un tipo rubio, vestido muy a la moda, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, casi parecidos a los de Jazz. Pero había algo en su aspecto que hizo que me interesara._

—_Hola _—_respondí._

— _¿Bailamos?_

—_No. Lo siento vine con mi…_

— _¿Tu novio?_—_preguntó. Su mandíbula se puso tensa de repente, y juro que vi un destello de ira en sus ojos. _

— _¿Novio? No, vine con mi mejor amigo._

—_Entonces… No creo que se moleste si bailamos _—_dijo tomándome de la cintura._

Desde ahí empezó mi calvario. Creí que James era perfecto, lo idealicé y cuando me di cuenta de su verdadera faceta ya era demasiado tarde estaba embarazada y obligada a casarme con él.

Jasper siempre tuvo razón, él no me convenía, y yo no lo escuché. Me dejé deslumbrar por la libertad y el facilismo que James me ofrecía.

Renuncié a mis noches sentada en el capot del auto con Jasper hablando sobre nuestro futuro. Por golpes e insultos no solo a mí, sino también a mi hija.

* * *

Tadaaa...!  
Perdón por la tardanza chicas espero que sigan leyendome.


	5. Chapter 5 Plan en Marcha

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola, y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo, mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

* * *

**LoreCullen mi beta adorada. ¡Te mereces el mundo, linda!**

**Betas FFAD**

**Www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

"**Papá devuélveme mis manitos"**

**Plan en Marcha**

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

—Jasper, cálmate, estás haciendo que me ponga nervioso —dije poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de mi recién adquirido amigo.

Hace un par de horas habíamos ido a la delegación pero no conseguimos nada más que la estúpida regla: _Deben pasar 72 horas para poder reconocer a una persona como desaparecida. _Estamos en casa de Emmett, mi hermano —que es policía—, para que nos ayude a encontrar a Isabella.

—Tú no entiendes, Edward, James es un loco obsesivo, temo por lo que pueda hacerle a mi Bella. Si algo le pasara yo… —Su voz fue quebrándose a medida que avanzaba, por lo que asentí y froté su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

—He enviado la fotografía de la señorita Swan y de James, para que cualquiera que lo vea lo identifique y dé aviso a las autoridades, por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer, hermano. El fiscal no ha querido recibirme por la hora, pero prometió que mañana temprano me atenderá y llevará personalmente el caso —dijo Emmett con su ceño fruncido.

Jasper y yo asentimos, dimos las gracias a mi hermano y nos despedimos de mi cuñada Rosalíe.

—Volveré al hospital a ver a Nessie —avisó Jasper.

—Te acompaño.

Conduje lentamente pensando en el cambio radical que había sufrido mi vida en estos últimos días.

Mi divorcio definitivo con Carmen, la reconciliación con mis padres y la aparición de Nessie e Isabella.

La primera vez que vi a Nessie, estaba sangrando, tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo y varios huesos rotos.

Había puesto todo mi empeño en salvarla, ya que me recordaba a mi pequeña Melanie que murió hace ya un año.

Carmen había quedado embarazada muy joven, por lo que Melanie tenía 6 años cuando un auto la arrolló.

Fue devastador para todos. Mi niña era la luz de mis ojos, era mi motivación, mi rayo de luz, era todo cuanto yo amaba.

Y Nessie con sus ojitos café había traído esa sensación de calidez e instinto de protección que solo tenía con mi hija.

Lamentablemente el monstro que tiene como padre le había destrozado las manos y tuvimos que amputarlas; recuerdo claramente la expresión de la joven Isabella al saberlo.

No había prestado mucha atención a su físico la primera vez que la vi, pero cuando la tenía recostada e inconsciente en la camilla, debido a que su marido la había intentado asfixiar, casi con éxito; y Jasper fue a ver a Nessie pidiéndome que cuidara de Isabella, me fijé en cada uno de sus detalles.

Su cabello marrón, un poco maltratado y sin brillo pero aun así era sedoso; su pálida piel que hacía que los moretones y las ojeras se le notaran más, unas pequeñas pecas alrededor de la nariz respingona y pequeña, sus labios delgados y suaves.

Era sin duda muy hermosa, y verla allí provocaba una paz inmensa.

—Edward. —Oí decir a Jasper. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que me había pasado una cuadra más, por lo que tuve que poner _retro_.

Aparqué al frente del hospital. Ambos mostramos nuestros _carnets_ y nos dejaron ingresar.

Inmediatamente fuimos hasta la habitación de Nessie, pero no la encontramos sola, una mujer pelirroja se hallaba sentada al filo de la cama dándonos la espalda.

Jasper me susurró que no me moviera, supuse que para escuchar lo que decía.

—Tú tuviste la culpa de todo, mocosa. No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegro de que estés aquí. Tú y tu madre llegaron a joder mi vida. Ojalá que James mate a la perra de Isabella porque…

—¡Victoria! —Oí gritar a Jasper.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y giró echa un manojo de nervios.

—¡Amor! Me… Me enteré de que la pequeña Nessie estaba grave y vine a visitarla. Ella es como una pequeña hija para mí —dijo abrazando a Jasper, quien tenía los puños apretados.

Esta señora era demasiado sínica.

Jasper la tomó por los hombros con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para obligarla a soltarlo.

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para creerte que viniste a ver a Nessie? —gritó molesto—. Escuché claramente cómo deseabas la muerte de mi hermana, Victoria. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Ambas han sido víctimas de la maldad del infeliz de James.

—No le digas así a James. Él no se merece tus insultos, si alguien debe recibirlos es la perra de Isabella… —Victoria iba a seguir con una sarta de insultos si no fuera porque Jasper le lanzó una bofetada que la hizo palidecer de la impresión más que del golpe en sí.

—¡Nunca! Nunca más, Victoria, te atrevas a llamar así a Bella, porque no me importará dejarte en la calle con todas tus miserias. —Jasper la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación mientras yo, un poco incómodo por aquella escena, me acerqué a la cabecera de la cama de Nessie y acaricié sus cabellos.

—Hola, pequeña —susurré—. Sabes, hoy estuve pensando en mi pequeña Melanie. Ella era un par de añitos mayor que tú, aunque tenían el mismo color de ojos… Ella murió por culpa de un conductor ebrio, no la pudimos salvar… porque cuando llegamos hasta ella estaba agonizando. Carmen, su mamá, me culpa por ello y tiene toda la razón; yo estaba cuidando a mi hija y… —Me aclaré la garganta para seguir con mi relato, ya que esto nadie aparte de mi familia lo sabía—. Me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que había una emergencia y cuando colgué el teléfono ya era demasiado tarde, mi pequeña había sido arrollada. —Sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas—. Desde ese momento mi vida ha estado completamente vacía, aunque hace poco hice las paces con mi familia. Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que me casara con Carmen, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero éramos jóvenes e inmaduros. Carmen se negaba a tener a la bebé fuera del matrimonio y tuve que casarme. Ahora te miro y es como ver a mi pequeña Melanie. Cuando salgas de aquí, pequeña, yo te voy a cuidar, le rogaré mucho a tu mami para que así sea, pequeña. —Me levanté y besé su frente.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, escudriñé la cama donde yacía la niña con una promesa tácita y salí de la habitación para contestar.

—_Edward_ —dijo Emmett a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? —pregunté.

_—¿Estás en tu casa?_ —consultó.

—No, en el hospital. ¿Por qué?

—_Voy para allá._ —Colgó la llamada, llamé el ascensor y rápidamente llegué hasta la entrada del hospital; diez minutos después vi el Jeep de Emmett aparecer.

Fuimos hasta el consultorio de Jasper, quien ya se hallaba solo y sin más entré.

Nos sentamos esperando que Emmett hablara.

—Una mujer asegura haber visto a un rubio y una castaña dirigirse al bosque, dejando varios metros atrás una camioneta que se ajusta a la descripción de la de James volcada. No podría decirles a ciencia cierta si se trata de ellos, pero les prometí que los mantendría infor…

Su móvil empezó a sonar.

—Sí, Paul… ¿En dónde?… Sí, lo conozco… Ok, gracias… Adiós —dijo colgando la llamada.

—La encontramos —aseguró—. Efectivamente el auto pertenece a James.

De manera sincronizada nos levantamos de golpe y nos encaminábamos a la salida, no sin antes encargar a Alice, Tanya e Irina que cuidaran de la pequeña Nessie.

Llegamos hasta el sector señalado y nos adentramos al bosque rogando por encontrar a Isabella sana y salva.

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior todos preguntaron ¿Donde esta nuestro héroe?**

**Señoritas y Señores- no creo que hay- Edward principe Cullen ah aparecido**


	6. Chapter 6 iA salvo!

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo, mis bellas damas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Lore Cullen, mi beta adorada. ¡Te mereces el mundo, linda!**

* * *

**Betas FFAD**

**Www Facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**"Papá, devuélveme mis manitos"**

* * *

**"A salvo"**

**BELLA POV.**

¿Cuántos días han pasado?

¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Siete? ¿Veinte?

Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, James se encargaba de recordarme una y mil veces que no era nadie y sus insultos ya no me importaban.

—Amor, la comida está lista —dijo entrando con una bandeja entre las manos.

Como ya era costumbre, volteé el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, me encantaba ver su cara desfigurada por la rabia. Cuando me golpeaba solía oírle pedirme perdón, su dolor era mi forma de cobrarle el daño que le hizo a mi pequeña.

Oí la bandeja romperse en pedazos, se acercó a mí, me tomó del cabello y me levantó para tirarme en el suelo.

—Tú no entiendes, Isabella. Detesto lastimarte, mi amor, pero tú no entiendes —comentó quitándose el cinturón que llevaba puesto en su pantalón—. Es por tu bien, linda, ya lo verás —aseguró dándome el primer golpe justo en la pierna.

Después del sexto correazo perdí la cuenta. Sabía que estaba dándome justo en la espalda, pero no le daría la satisfacción de oírme gritar ni mucho menos clamar por ayuda.

Mordí mis mejillas para no emitir ningún sonido. Cuando me tomó del brazo, me hizo girarme y me dio un correazo justo en mi rostro.

Supuse que su brazo empezó a dolerle porque los golpes ya no eran tan fuertes. Luego, simplemente volvió a colocarse el cinturón y me colocó en la cama.

—Te traeré más comida, amor —dijo besando mi frente, hubiese querido apartarme pero el cuerpo me dolía demasiado.

Un par de minutos después entró nuevamente y rebuscó en una pequeña maleta de cuero, tratando de encontrar un poco de dinero.

—Ya no hay que comer, iré a comprar algo. Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar, porque ya sabes lo que te pasará. Quizá decida… hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestra Nessie —comentó riendo al ver que me estremecí.

—No lo haré… pero no la toques —supliqué.

—Así me gusta, amor, que seas obediente —dijo besándome.

Salió de ahí y echó cierre a los seguros de la puerta, como si con la mitad de mis huesos rotos pudiese moverme.

Apreté los ojos tratando de olvidar en dónde me encontraba, pero a cada momento que respiraba el dolor de mis huesos era peor.

Puse mi mano sobre el colchón para impulsarme, pero eso hizo que gimiera de dolor. Lo intenté con la otra y pude sentarme, me incliné para alcanzar uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y rebusqué a ver si había algún Ibuprofeno que pudiese tomar, pero no encontré nada.

Exasperada me volví a tender sobre el colchón y me puse a llorar.

¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí?

_**Flashback**_

_James y yo habíamos estado saliendo a escondidas ya que a Jasper no le agradaba la idea de que su "niña" saliera con un tipo como ese._

_—Hola, linda —saludó besándome la mejilla._

_—Hola, James. Te ves bien —dije sonrojada. Mi acompañante me extendió una hermosa rosa roja, aunque un poco maltratada._

_—La robé del jardín de mi vecina para que… fuese más emocionante —comentó riendo._

_—Gracias, está preciosa._

_…_

_—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó._

_—Pues a donde tú quieras, esta vez te toca elegir a ti —contesté sonriendo. Esta sería la décima vez que saldríamos y nos turnábamos para escoger los sitios a donde iríamos._

_—Bien, pues sube —dijo tendiéndome el casco rojo. No me gustaba mucho andar en motocicleta, pero por James lo haría._

_Todas las chicas del instituto me envidiaban. James era hermoso, sus rubios cabellos, sus hermosos ojos celestes, su sonrisa deslumbrante, y era solo mío._

_Él sabía que no me gustaba mucho la velocidad, por lo que trataba de ir despacio aunque eso le molestase._

_Al rato Llegamos a Port Angeles e ingresamos a un restaurant llamado "La Bella Italiana". Era muy bonito y acogedor. El lugar me gustaba hasta que una pelinegra quiso coquetear con James, y lo consiguió. James le había guiñado el ojo e intercambiaron números._

_—Vamos, Bells —dijo tomándome de la mano y ayudándome a sentar. Él preguntó varias cosas pero a ninguna respondí, estaba demasiado molesta como para hacerlo—. ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó. Volteé mi vista hacia la pareja de al lado para ignorarlo cuando sentí cómo su mano acariciaba la mía. Luego subió hasta mi hombro y finalmente tomó mi barbilla obligándome a verlo—. Dime, ¿por qué estás molesta? —Me perdí en sus preciosos ojos y un poco aturdida le respondí:_

_—Coqueteaste con la camarera._

_—¿Eso? No fue nada, linda. Era solo por… cortesía. No podría mirar a nadie más que no fueras tú. —Y le creí, habló con tanta convicción que le creí._

___**FinFlashback**_

Esa noche me había pedido ser su novia y, con varias frases bonitas que él dijo, acepté. Qué idiota fui… Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a Jasper cuando me dijo que nuestra relación no era normal. Si hubiera aceptado su propuesta de irme con él y cancelar la maldita boda.

No solo me condené a mí a una vida llena de maltratos, si no que por mi culpa mi hija yacía sola en el hospital.

Ese fue mi error, jamás quejarme cuando me lanzó la primera bofetada por usar vestido y yo solo quería ponerme bonita para él.

O quizá debí haber pedido ayuda cuando me obligó a tener relaciones en el baño de la casa de Lauren, en donde había hablado con Mike, y James, en el momento que lo descubrió le fracturó el tabique nasal.

Si hubiese hablado quizá… quizá esto no estaría pasando. Tal vez hubiera acabado de estudiar y formado una familia con un buen hombre que me quisiera, me respetara y me amara.

Si tan solo… ¿De qué sirve pensar en ello si nada cambiará mi presente?

Me encantaría que mi realidad fuese otra pero ya no es posible.

Oí la manija de la puerta moverse y temblé de miedo.

Tomé la manta y me cubrí con ella hasta la cabeza, la manija seguía moviéndose. No creo que olvidara sus llaves, pero si lo hizo, él no tendría con qué entrar y ya no me golpearía.

No volví a escuchar absolutamente nada por un par de minutos, hasta que la puerta se vino abajo.

No me atreví a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la manta. Ojalá crea que estoy dormida y no diga nada, pensé.

Sentí unas manos tocar mi tobillo y pegué un grito pero aun así no saqué mi cabeza de la manta.

—Bella, soy yo. Mi vida, soy yo —dijo Jasper. Me quité la manta con brusquedad haciéndome proferir un grito por el dolor, pero no me importó.

—Jazz, estás aquí… Yo… —No pude seguir parloteando porque el llanto se apoderó de mí y me vi presa por los fuertes brazos de mi hermano.

—Estás bien… Creí… ¡Dios! Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más en mi vida.

—Jasper, debemos darnos prisa. —Oí decir a alguien.

—James… Debemos irnos de aquí, él… él nos matará. Debemos irnos, vámonos —expliqué.

—Tranquila, Bella. Todo está bien, estás a salvo.

Pero ellos no lo entendían, solo yo sabía de lo que era capaz. El pobre de Taylor no volvió a caminar ya que _accidentalmente _un auto lo atropelló, pero yo sé que fue James. Él me lo dijo una vez cuando estaba ebrio:

_Y todo… ¡Todo! Es por ti, Isabella. Yo te cuido pero tú solo estás como una cualquiera sonriéndole al imbécil de Taylor, pero no más, ya no lo verás. Ojalá se haya muerto.  
_  
—Vámonos, por favor —rogué. Jasper me tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos, a pesar del dolor, estar con Jasper era como estar en casa. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su familiar aroma.

El sujeto que estaba con él, le abrió la puerta del coche y me colocó en la parte trasera.

—Duerme, mi niña. Estás bien, estás a salvo —susurró Jasper.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Era él!

—Maldito, infeliz. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi niña. —Esta vez fue Jasper quien habló.

Intenté incorporarme con la ayuda de mis manos pero era inútil, estaba cansada, hambrienta y muy adolorida.

Escuché cómo algo o alguien caía al suelo innumerables veces, no sabía quién era.

Vi sobre la tapicera del auto un fierro metálico y este me ayudó a pararme. Jasper estaba debajo de James mientras este le daba de lleno en la cara. El otro sujeto que reconocí como el doctor de mi hija, estaba tratando de pararse.

Tomé el fierro desde la base y lo alcé. Me coloqué detrás de James y cuando lo vi querer golpear nuevamente a Jasper le pegué con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez.

Mis brazos me dolían, pero la satisfacción de verlo en el suelo y sangrando era muy grande para mí.

—Bella… Bella, detente —oí decir a Jasper pero no… No era suficiente él merecía más.

—Bella… —Esa voz no era la de Jasper, pero no importaba iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando alguien detuvo el fierro en el aire y me volteó. Era el doctor de mi hija quien me atrajo a su pecho y sin importarme nada comencé a llorar.

James merecía morir, él merecía todo el dolor que yo sufrí.

—Emmett, encárgate de él —dijo el doctor.

—Gracias, no sé que hubiese sido de mi niña sin usted —agradeció Jasper.

Todo empezó a volverse borroso y sentí que mi cuerpo perdía peso, hasta que ya no pude abrir los ojos y me quedé a expensas de la oscuridad.

**EDWARD POV**

Fue un tanto difícil dar con la cabaña, los árboles habían crecido demasiado y a pesar de que contáramos con unas cuantas linternas, no era suficiente.

Cuando por fin la hallamos, nos dimos cuenta que estaba con seguro. Intentamos abrirla pero no lo conseguimos, por lo que Emmett derribó la puerta de un solo golpe y me pidió que sacara a Isabella de allí mientras la policía iba a buscar al infeliz de James.

La verdad, al verla cubierta por una manta pensamos que era un cadáver, así que opté por tocarle el tobillo, entonces la oímos gritar. Jasper le quitó la manta para cubrirla de besos y abrazos.

Cuando la sacamos de ahí y la colocamos en el auto, James apareció. Quería borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía, pero Jasper quería acabar con él, así que respondió a los insultos y provocaciones que le enviaba.

James se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo por lo que intervine ganándome una gran patada en el estómago que me dejó sin aire. Veía cómo Jasper era golpeado pero luego observé la silueta de Bella golpear a James. Cuando recuperé el aire me levanté y ayudé a Jasper quien estaba cubierto de sangre.

—Bella… Bella, detente —dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie pero sosteniéndose la pierna.

Como yo estaba más cerca, me coloqué tras ella y tomé el fierro antes de que volviese a golpear a James y la atraje a mi pecho en donde empezó a llorar.

Sabía que la pobrecita debía sentirse destrozada, y no era para menos: su nariz estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus cejas y sus labios.

—Es mi hija, Jasper, la idiota de Victoria se embarazó, a la que llamas tu hija es mía —dijo James riendo ganándose un gran golpe en la cara por parte de uno de los oficiales.

Jasper no dijo nada, solo veía a Isabella mientras yo la sostenía con fuerza ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y así fue, Isabella cayó desmayada en mis brazos. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar. Metieron a Isabella y como James no estaba tan mal, Emmett lo metió en la patrulla.

Jasper sostenía la mano de ella y besaba sus nudillos.

Esa pobre mujer era, sin duda, muy estúpida y valiente.

Deberíamos sacarle radiografías de todo el cuerpo.

Tenía los ojos morados, en su piel pálida se veía claramente la agresión física, debió golpearla con alguna correa o cinta.

Cuando llegamos al hospital bajaron la camilla rápidamente y la ingresaron en urgencias.

* * *

**Pues Bella ah sido rescatada, Nessie pronto recibirá una sorpresa, Edward encontrara su felicidad, Jasper sabrá la verdad, James recibirá su merecido... **

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

Cómo saben, PAPÁ DEVUÉLVEME MIS MANITOS es un mini-fic por lo que no le quedan mas que dos o tres capítulos.

Les dejo el link del grupo para las que deseen unirse

groups/468543589881667/


	7. Chapter 7 Sonrisas y Lágrimas

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola, y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo, mis bellas damas, son maravillosas.**

* * *

**Lore Cullen, mi beta adorada. ¡Te mereces el mundo, linda!**

**Betas FFAD**

**Www Facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**...**

**"Papá, devuélveme mis ****manitos****"**

**...**

**"Sonrisas y lágrimas"**

**...**

**Jasper POV.**

Un mes había pasado desde que logramos rescatar a Bella, y sus heridas han evolucionado perfectamente. Nessie sigue en recuperación. En este momento, me encuentro en el aeropuerto esperando a los padres de mi pequeña.

—¡Jasper! —Oí el grito de Renée y volteé a verla. Ahí estaban ambos, envejecidos y con rostros que denotaban melancolía.

Sabía que ambos se culpaban por lo sucedido, pero gracias al cielo, todo está volviendo a su cauce.

—Hola, hijo —saludó Charlie estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

En cierta forma los Swan han sido mi familia. Mis padres fallecieron cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años, y gracias a Charlie que me ayudó a pagar los gastos de la universidad, logré convertirme en el médico que soy.

—Me alegro de que hayan venido, hoy daremos de alta a Bella, y sé que la hará muy feliz verlos ahí —dije ayudando a Charlie con el equipaje.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y colocamos las maletas en la parte de atrás.

—Los llevaré a mi casa para que se duchen y luego iremos al hospital, ¿les parece bien?

Ambos asintieron por lo que conduje más deprisa. Deseaba que mis princesas estuvieran del todo bien.

Mi hijo estaba esperándome en casa, junto con Sue, su nana. Me alegraba mucho saber que Victoria no podría hacerle más daño.

El divorcio está en trámite y me encargaré de que se quede sin un centavo.

Por supuesto que no saldría en libertad después de que el juicio de James fuese ejecutado, ya que era su cómplice.

—Jasper… No puedo —susurró Renée tomando la solapa de mi camisa y soltándose a llorar.

—Renée, ella es su hija le deben el estar aquí —dije despacio pero con firmeza. Lo menos que quería era que se sintieran mal; pero en el tiempo que Bella y James estuvieron casados, jamás la llamaron y mucho menos vinieron a visitarlas.

Sí, el embarazo de Bella los había decepcionado pero pasaron varios años y nunca hicieron nada.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero ¿con qué cara la veré? Le fallé, la abandoné, dejé que se enfrentara a todo esto sola, quizá si hubiésemos intervenido antes mi hija y mi nieta no estarían en estas condiciones —tartamudeó Renée.

—Quizá no intervinimos antes, mi amor, pero ahora podemos hacerlo. Podemos darle el amor y el cuidado que se merecen. Le fallamos antes pero no ahora, es nuestra hija y la amamos. —Charlie tomó la mano de su esposa y la atrajo hasta su pecho, dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza y caminaron hasta la habitación de Bella.

—Entraré primero y luego ustedes. Bella no sabe que les avisé y no quiero incomodarla. —Ambos asintieron y yo abrí la puerta.

Mi Bella estaba sonriente conversando con Edward, ambos reían a carcajadas.

Sabía que Cullen era un buen hombre, pero eso no quitaba el pavor que sentía de que Bella se volviese a enamorar y mucho menos que resulte una relación tan tétrica como con James.

—Hola, ángel —saludé aclarándome la garganta.

—¡Precioso! —gritó al verme—. Ven, acércate, Edward me estaba contando un par de anécdotas de su niñez —agregó sonriente.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo Edward soltando las manos de Bella y acomodándolas en su regazo—. Te veré antes de que salgas de aquí, Bells. —Sabía de antemano que mi presencia le desagradaba, pero pronto hablaría con él.

—Gracias, Ed. ¿Crees que puedas traer a mi bebé? —preguntó poniendo carita de súplica.

—Sí, en un momento la tendrás —respondió y salió de la habitación un poco sonrojado.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Edward? —interrogué moviendo mis cejas ridículamente.

—¿Edward y yo qué? —preguntó bajando su mirada.

—Te gusta… y te gusta mucho —afirmé.

—No… No puede gustarme, Jasper. No puedo volver a enamorarme. Le fallé a mi hija una vez y no volverá a pasar, ella es mi vida ahora —aseguró.

—No te niego que detesto a todo hombre que se te acerca, pero Edward no es James, Bells. Por cierto, él robó mi apodo —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Tonto celoso. —Rio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, Swan —le avisé.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es? —Sabía que odiaba las sorpresas pero esta vez se mostró mucho más animada.

—Cierra los ojos —indiqué gesticulando con las manos para que se diera prisa y corrí hacia la puerta haciéndole señas a Charlie y Renée para que entraran. Me retiré y fui en busca de mi víctima, Edward Cullen.

...

**Bella POV**

Mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan magullado como antes, solo tengo pequeñas cicatrices, una en la parte derecha de mi frente y la otra en la espalda. Todo marcha bien, y eso es gracias al apoyo incondicional de Jasper y Edward.

Mi pequeña se encuentra feliz, adoraba a Edward tanto que lo llamaba _"papá";_ no es que me molestara pero sí me incomodaba, eso era permitir que se creara cierto tipo de compromiso entre ambos, y lo menos que necesitaba era otro James en mi vida.

Edward no es malo, es tierno, caballeroso, atento, educado y alguien en quien puedo confiar; pero no estoy lista para entrar nuevamente en una relación.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, Swan —dijo Jasper sonriendo después de que Edward se fuera, no sin antes prometerme que traería a mi bebé.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es? —pregunté, para todos era un hecho que detestaba las sorpresas, pero algo lindo después de todos los maltratos que recibí era una buena noticia.

Después de casarnos James no volvió a tener más detalles conmigo y me obligaba a tener relaciones en posiciones que jamás hubiese imaginado. Me nalgueaba demasiado fuerte y una vez intentó que accediera a realizar una orgía con sus amigos y sus respectivas esposas.

Le temía, pero jamás hubiese accedido a acostarme con otros; de una u otra forma logré hacerlo desistir.

Descuidé demasiado mi aspecto. No es que antes me importara mucho, pero James me obligaba a usar ropa demasiado conservadora. Mis _jeans_ fueron reemplazados por pantalones deportivos que me quedaban enormes; mis blusas fueron desechadas y en su lugar aparecieron camisetas que poco les faltaba para llegar a mis rodillas.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió, acaté la orden y esperé ansiosa por mi sorpresa.

—¡Hija! —¡Esa voz! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y observé a mis padres quienes se veían cohibidos y apenados.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Intenté levantarme pero no pude, ambos se apresuraron a llegar a mí para asegurarse que estaba bien—. Lo siento… Mamá, papá, perdónenme. —Mi voz se fue entrecortando a medida que el llanto se apoderaba de mí. Los había extrañado muchísimo, hacía años que no los veía.

—Mi amor, tú no tienes que disculparte, somos nosotros los que venimos a pedirte perdón, de rodillas si es necesario —dijo mi madre llorando mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—No… No entiendo —respondí confundida.

—Chiquita, te abandonamos cuando tú más nos necesitabas. Si hubiésemos sabido lo que sucedía, créeme que yo mismo me hubiese encargado de matar a James. Eras una niña, eres mi niña —susurró mi padre avergonzado.

—Pe…Pero yo los decepcioné, me embaracé y yo… —balbuceaba.

—A pesar de eso, bebé. Debimos estar contigo, pero te juro que nunca más te abandonaremos. Tú y Nessie son lo más importante que tenemos. Te amamos, pequeña, para siempre.

...

**Edward POV**

Isabella Swan realmente estaba trastornándome, no hay día en que no sueñe con su hermoso rostro, con sus tiernas palabras; y siento que muero si no la tengo cerca.

Sabía del inmenso amor que Jasper le tiene a Bella, pero extrañamente su cercanía me molestaba, quería que esa coqueta sonrisa fuese solo para mí.

Nessie, mi Nessie, a cada segundo estoy preocupado por ella. Sé que nunca nadie podrá reemplazar el vacío que mi pequeña Melanie dejó, pero con Nessie me siento vivo nuevamente. La adoro, se ha vuelto el centro de mi universo. Mi corazón se agita de felicidad cada vez que me llama _papá._

Sin duda ambas habían puesto mi mundo de cabeza, y amaba eso.

—Edward, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó Jasper entrando a mi consultorio.

—Sí claro, solo estaba revisando unos papeles. Toma asiento —le dije señalando la silla.

—Tu forma de revisar los casos es peculiar, ¿es una nueva técnica leerlos al revés? —interrogó indicando con picardía los archivos.

Y caí en la cuenta de que los papeles que tenía en mis manos estaban colocados a la inversa.

Reí incómodo y coloqué los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté desviando el tema.

—Profesionalmente hablando, no. Lo que quiero preguntarte es más personal —admitió.

Bella… Vamos a hablar de Bella… Lo sé.

—Pues adelante —incité.

—Como sabes Bella y Nessie pasaron por una etapa muy difícil y complicada en estos últimos meses, ambas fueron heridas de diversas formas, y no creo que estén listas para admitir a alguien más en su vida. No soy tonto, he visto cómo se miran, y sé que Bella te gusta, Edward; pero ella es como una hermana para mí, la amo y estoy dispuesto a protegerla de todo. Quiero que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones con ambas.

—Es sencillo, Jasper. Sé lo mucho que las quieres y temes que alguien pueda causarles algún daño, pero no seré yo el que lo haga. Nessie es como el sol para mí, la quiero, la adoro y nunca le fallaré… —Iba a continuar pero Jasper me interrumpió.

—¿Y con Bella? —cuestionó agudizando su mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

—Con Bella, me siento feliz, siento un deseo inexplicable de protegerla. Sé por lo que pasó, que no se te olvide que yo ayudé a rescatarla, yo también la escuché gritar cuando tenía pesadillas. Quiero… ¡Diablos, Jasper! Quiero cuidarla hasta del maldito sol, no sé si es amor pero es todo lo que tengo, y no quiero que se alejen de mí. —Eso era más de lo que quería expresar.

Jamás fui bueno con las palabras, era reservado con mis sentimientos, pero… Bella y Nessie lo valían.

—¡Vaya, Edward! Sé que no eres un mal tipo y que las quieres. Cuídalas, Cullen, porque no me importaría cambiar de profesión y dedicarme a los puños —dijo seriamente; yo asentí y él sonrió—. Pero también debes estar consciente de la pésima vida que ambas tuvieron, en especial Bella y no creo que esté lista para entablar una relación.

—Lo sé, y no me importa. La esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no permitiré que se alejen de mí.

Esa fue mi promesa y la mantendré siempre. Ellas dan luz a mi vida y las conservaré por siempre.

Estaría para ambas todo lo que durara mi vida.

...

* * *

Hola chicas, lamento haber tardado tanto; Como saben** Papá Devuélveme mis manitos** es un mini-fic por lo que esta próximo a terminar.

Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos y mensajes.

Quería pedirles un enorme favor...

Mi historia se llama Detrás de mi, esta nominado a mejor historia de terror, les agradeceria si me ayudan con un like en el comentario

. ?fbid=215141721970744&set=oa.578380955538689&type=3&permPage=1


End file.
